


Swing

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Swing





	Swing

There’s a concrete playground out back, its metal skeleton rusted. It’s always empty when Arthur comes out for a smoke. Now, he stops short at the unfamiliar sight.

“Thought everyone’d left.”

“Got one more reading,” Yusuf says, kicking gravel.

Arthur grins. “Need a push?”

“Fuck off.” A pause. “Yeah, alright.”

* * *


End file.
